Playtime
by Rainbow Colored Blood
Summary: Nagisa loves to play with Rei. [A continuation of a previous fic of mine, Orientation]


Rei was not unappreciative to Nagisa for the swimsuit he had been lent. However it was far too tight on him, and due to the tightness he was sure that it contributed to his inability to float. As he hooked his finger under the band of the cute penguin speedo, ready to remove it and change into his school clothes, he found himself being pushed face first into the door of a locker. A hand covered his mouth, catching the un-manly squeal that tried to jump from his throat.

"Reeeiiii-kun! ~" the person cooed in his ear, and Rei immediately knew who held his wrists behind him. He inwardly cursed himself having hoped to avoid being alone with Nagisa after that last incident in the shower.

Nagisa's hand left Rei's mouth to push against the blue haired boy's back.

"It's been too long since you and I last played together," Nagisa complained, "I wanted to play more but you kept avoiding me. Didn't you like it when I kissed your cock?"

Rei blushed and silently thanked whatever god was watching that the perverted blonde could not see his face. "O-of course not. I didn't want you to do that in the first place."

"You're tasty cum said otherwise."

He stayed silent out of pure shame and refusal to respond to the blonde's vulgar reply.

"I love the way my speedo looks on you," he changed the subject, "It's so tight and cute."

His finger slid down his back to crease of his beautiful ass.

"It clenches around your butt perfectly. And if you look closely you can see it clench around your dick."

Rei shuddered and pressed himself closer to the locker to try and get away from Nagisa's wandering hands.

He heard the rustle of clothing and soon felt a thick piece of rope wrapping around his wrists.

"Wait a minute what are you doing?!" He pushed and thrashed about against the surprisingly strong young boy who pushed with his full body weight. Rei's wrists were tied up snuggly despite his struggle and he found that their movement was very much limited. He was slammed back into the wall, his face being pushed by the hand that tightly gripped his hair.

"Don't fight Rei-kun. I just wanna try something."

Nagisa stroked Rei's bottom and gave it a nice squeeze, "My favorite thing about you would have to be...your ass. It's so perfect!" He squeezed and pinched away until he noticed Rei's awakening erection.

"Does this excite you Rei-kun? Maybe you're a masochist then."

His right hand, which had been preoccupied by the tied wrists made its way to Rei's front side traveled upward to pinch at his nipples.

He grinned as he heard Rei's breathing get heavier and heavier. His left hand reached into a pocket to pull out a bottle of lube. Removing his hands from Rei, but placing weight against his back by using his chest, he quickly covered his fingers in the cherry scented lubricant. He then placed his hands back in their previous position. One slipped in under the penguin speedo and, giving another appreciative squeeze along the way, traveled lover and in between his cheeks. Before Rei could get a word in he felt a cold, wet finger prodding and circling his entrance.

He wet the tight hole before slowly pushing in a single finger. The bluenette yelped in surprise and unexpected pleasure. He panted, barely able to even breathe as he felt that single finger moving within him. He involuntarily clenched himself around the finger as it dipped itself within him and pressed against his walls. He willed his hips to still despite the aching need to grind and push against the intruding finger. Looking down he noticed the effect that this was all having on him. His dick had grown to full size and strained against the tight fabric.

Nagisa found a grin making its way upon his face as he continued to finger the newest swimming club member. He had waited the entire day for a chance such as this, thinking about Rei's delicious taste to keep him eager and excited. He hadn't expected how sexy it would look to see the tight yellow speedo slipping in between his ass cheeks as he struggled to swim. The usually hyperactive blonde stared at Rei's quivering form with a much darker, sensual look. He slowed down and started nudging in his index finger to join his middle. As soon as it slid knuckle deep in he felt Rei tighten up even more.

"You're about to cum aren't you? Cum in my speedo Rei-kun. I want it to have your special scent." he encouraged and pulled at Rei's pale pink nipple. Nagisa continued to pull and pump into Rei, ignoring his own very obvious needs. He smiled, quite satisfied, as Rei hips shook. His hands, which had been balled into fists throughout Nagisa's ministrations, clenched tightly and struggled to be apart.

Rei gasped for breath with rosy red cheeks. He felt himself beginning to soften along with the sticky liquid that coated him quite thoroughly. He felt the swimsuit fill up with his semen and looked down to even see a little dribble down his thigh.

"You're really quick to cum. You couldn't even wait until I stuck a third finger in." Nagisa watched as the gasping male began to shake and start falling to his knees. He kneeled down, untied Rei's hands, and pulled off the speedo with little to no resistance and held the cum covered clothing to his mouth to give it a lick.

"Your semen is just as tasty as ever! Let's play again sometime, okay? Bye!"

Rei continued to lay there with rosy cheeks as he listened to the fading footsteps.


End file.
